


Bart In The Speedforce

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BUT ALSO HAPPY, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I like tagging a lot, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Speedbuggy, but i did add fluff at the end because i need to have fluff ok, hope you enjoy!, it is angsty af because my life is just angst rn, its a Ride, its emotional i think, speedforce, third fic, this is mainly about bluepulse but it does feature spitfire in detail too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Based on the premise of, "What if Bart ended up in the speed force like Wally?".Also PLEASE FEEL FREE to leave me comments!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



“Today is the day…” Bart mumbled to himself as he sat in bed having just woken up.

 

Bart felt an arm wrap around him. It was Jaime. Bart looked over to see his boyfriend which to his surprise was awake. This was unusual given Jaime usually slept in.

 

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked softly.

 

“Yeh.” Bart responded equally so.

 

In truth, Bart was not okay. But Jaime knew that. Today was the day Wally had died. Every year on this day they would attend the unfilled burial plot erected in his honor.

 

Sure it wasn’t easy. But a few years had passed since Wally’s death but Bart did find it slightly easier each year. It certainly helped having Jaime around to support him.

 

Bart’s thoughts immediately went to Artemis, as they did every year.

 

“We should get ready Bart.” Jaime said after leaning over to kiss Bart supportively on his shoulder. Bart smiled at Jaime instead of thanking him aloud.

 

They got dressed in their black suits and headed off to go meet Artemis, Barry, Iris, Jay and Joan, amongst many other members of the team at the plot site.

 

Upon arriving, Bart could see Artemis standing right in front of the plot. As she did every year. Zatanna was hugging her from the side trying to help her feel better.

 

Bart and Jaime walked over to Artemis to greet her.

 

“How are you doing?” Bart asked when he was beside her.

 

She had been crying but the tears were mostly dry indicating she had gotten the majority of it out of her system already.

 

“I’m fine. Thanks for coming.” She said not taking her eyes off the plot for so much as a second.

 

This was usually the part where Artemis would stay silent until everyone was gathered and everybody would deliver a quick speech about Wally.

 

Bart was quite surprised when Artemis began speaking again.

 

“It’s so strange. Standing next to my own plot. I never really died. Now I know how others must have felt when they came to visit me here. I feel so guilty for having inflicted this pain on my family and friends.”

 

Wally’s plot had been placed right next to Aretmis’ fake tombstone which had been created to sell the plot of Aretmis’s death during her time undercover with Aqualad to infiltrate the light. Somehow it allowed her to feel closer to Wally given he had vanished leaving literally no physical presence behind.

 

Artemis then walked up to the tombstone and sad with her back up against it. She started crying again and Zatanna rushed over to her to hug her.

 

Bart felt like crying himself watching Artemis fall apart. She was genuinely heartbroken. It was so odd seeing her so vulnerable. She was usually so tough and it never seemed natural to see her breaking down.

 

Jaime hugged Bart noticing that he was on the verge of crying himself.

 

The speeches begun once Artemis had pulled herself together. It took a lot of breathing but she was able to get through her speech without falling apart.

 

“I miss Wally. Every single day I wake up and I think about him. I look at the photo of us on the mantel. And even though we never got to say goodbye, I am glad that he knows that I loved him. And I know that he loved me. I will always be grateful for that. Thank you everyone for coming today to pay your respects. If it weren’t for Wally we all wouldn’t be here. I love you Wally.”

 

There were many tears shed during Artemis’ speech. Once she was done, the woman dressed in all black went over to hug Wally’s parents.

 

Shortly after leaving, the team all received an alert to a threat downtown and were all asked to immediately attend to the situation. They were all in a bitter mood given the morning’s events but all immediately headed towards the city as it was their duty. They were superheroes and it was their job.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving the team was initially shocked by the unexpected chaos.

 

The team’s individuals all leaped into action helping civilians as none of them could even identify the cause of the disruption.

 

There were waves of blue electricity arbitrarily forming on the power lines and zapping objects causing disruption everywhere. Street lights were exploding sending glass raining down over the footpaths and small fires were being set off by flammable objects struck by the electricity.

 

The team were all careful to avoid the sparks.

 

“What is causing all of this?” Superboy asked.

 

“Something is generating a lot of electricity and is causing the power lines to overload.” Tim answered.

 

“Noted. Where is the source of the problem?” Beast Boy added as he narrowly avoided being zapped by a spark of electricity.

 

“There’s a power plant a few blocks down from here. That would be my first guess.” Nightwing informed.

 

“Let’s go.” Miss Martian added as she ushered everyone to the bioship.

 

As they were half way there they had noticed the power lines had stopped causing mischief due to being overcharged with a level of voltage they weren’t built for.

 

“They’ve stopped!” Beast Boy observed.

 

“What was the purpose of short circuiting the power grid?” asked Static.

 

“I think they were trying to cause a power outage. Likely to disable a building’s security.” Nightwing responded subsequently earning looks of admiration from most of the team for his fine detective skills.

 

“We should check out the power site while we wait for any alerts.” Miss Martian added.

 

As if by sheer luck, Batman popped up via hologram in the bioship. “We just received alert that a Wayne Industries building is being broken in to as we speak. Sending coordinates now, I’ll meet you there. Batman out.”

 

Miss Martian turned the bioship around and locked in the new coordinates.

 

“Let’s be ready. We don’t know what to expect.” she warned the team.

 

“Well whoever they are, they wasted their time. Wayne Industries has backup power generators. They have the best security in the city!” Tim said whilst smirking.

 

They continued to chat idly for the few minutes of flight they had left before entering the building.

 

Bart rushed on ahead which wasn’t uncommon for him at all. Jaime wished he never did that because it meant he was the first on scene and that could be very dangerous for him.

 

Bart stood there unsure of how to process the situation in front of him. The rest of the team arrived shortly later and were also a little bit surprised.

 

There was a vault and the siren above the door was screeching alerting everybody within ear shot to the fact that its security had been compromised.

 

“That’s odd. The vault is still shut?” Beast Boy chimed in.

 

Even though they were all aware that there were other ways to get in, they were accustomed to seeing an entry point and usually via the vault door. They had seen everything from drilled holes in vault doors to some lying on the ground having been blown off with dynamite. But the vault door remained completely intact without any evidence of tampering at all.

 

“Superboy, get the door off.” Nightwing ordered.

 

“Impulse and I will phase through the door and see what’s going on inside.” Miss Martian volunteered.

 

“Be careful!” Nightwing added.

 

Miss Martian stepped forward and slowly density shifted through the door. Bart just ran at the door really fast and disappeared into the door in a quick red blur.

 

They stood there in the dark as they heard sounds of glass breaking and something moving around.

 

“I can’t see anything.” Miss Martian said over the telepathic mind link. “Static do you think you could get the lights on here?”

 

“On it!” Static responded enthusiastically before walking up to a digital panel on the wall and sending his electricity flowing through it as he searched to find the cable the lights were connected to. “Got it!”

 

The lights shone down brightly in the laboratory Miss Martian and Bart were in.

 

“I can see a red blur, but I can’t make it out?” Miss Martian said curiously before flying upwards to get a closer look but the blur just moved straight underneath her and through the vault door the second she even began approaching it.

 

Bart gasped. Miss Martian’s eyesight might not have been able to process the blur but Bart’s was. It was the Reverse Flash. He flashed a grin at Bart before disappearing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Bart snapped out of his initial shock, he started running after him.

 

Jaime who was still on the other side of the vault door that Superboy was struggling to remove was alerted to the blur.

 

“Jaime Reyes. I just detected a speedster run past us. However it was not Bart or Barry Allen. Course of recommended action, follow the unknown speedster as he is likely the perpetrator.” Khaji Da informed.

 

And with that he flew off after the unknown speedster following directions given to him by the scarab. He then alerted the team to his actions and the information he had been provided.

 

“Bart and Jaime you two are the best shot we have at catching this thief. Partner up and catch him. We will follow as quickly as we can, let us know when and if you apprehend him.” Nightwing instructed over their intercom devices as they were now out of Miss Martian’s telepathic range to use the mind link.

 

A few seconds later Bart was running beneath Jaime, who could actually sustain quite a quick speed with the scarab when in jetpack mode. Bart was still obviously faster, but Blue Beetle as the public saw him, was still fast.

 

Bart was too busy feeling ill to concentrate on processing Nightwing’s message.

 

“Jai- I mean Blue! What are you doing?” Bart asked upwards to his boyfriend.

 

“The scarab noticed an unknown speedster who was likely the thief so I am tracking him with the scarab’s help! Nightwing also said we need to work together to catch him.”

 

“You should sit this one out. I know who the thief is and I don’t think you should get involved.”

 

“What? You do? Who is it?” Jaime asked shocked with a hint of irritation at Bart’s suggestion.

 

“It’s… It’s the Reverse Flash.” Bart said whilst a feeling of uneasiness raged on within his stomach.

 

“Oh.” Jaime managed to spit out in surprise.

 

Jaime had heard Bart speak about his evil nemesis from the future but he had never actually met him before. He had only hated the man hearing about all the times he had tried to kill Bart and everyone who he cared about. Except for himself given they had never met.

 

“I don’t want him to hurt you.” Bart responded sternly.

 

“I am not leaving you alone!” Jaime shot back.

 

Feelings of guilt started to bubble up in Bart. He knew Jaime would disapprove of what he was about to do. But he was doing it to protect him. Only Bart knew how truly ruthless the Reverse Flash was and he knew if he had the chance to hurt Jaime he would. He’d go out of his way too if he became aware of the connection between them.

 

“Sorry Blue, but you don’t really have a choice. I am going after him alone!”

 

Even though he shouldn’t have for identity’s sake, he couldn’t stop himself from yelling, “Don’t you dare Bart!” at his boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bart said with a sting in his throat before he dashed on ahead leaving Jaime flying along on his own.

 

Jaime clenched his teeth together in anger and increased the power to his jet pack. He knew he wouldn’t be able to catch up to his boyfriend but he could at least arrive soon after him.

 

Bart felt the guilt in his lungs, it was heavy as he breathed. But he had to do whatever it took to keep Jaime safe.

 

He continued to increase his speed getting closer and closer to the unwelcome speedster.

 

He noticed Bart was getting closer and then span around to suddenly grab an innocent man putting him in a choke hold.

 

Bart knew very well there were a surprising number of ways the Reverse Flash could hurt this innocent bystander with or without super speed.

 

“Hello Bart. All alone I see?” he jeered before the man in the head lock had even realized he should be concerned about his safety and started to panic.

 

“Don’t hurt him!” Bart yelled putting his hands up to caution him against doing anything foolish.

 

“I won’t so long as you don’t try anything funny.”

 

“What do you want?” Bart said trying to calm his nerves so that he sounded as if he had control of the situation to make the hostage feel better.

 

“To talk.” He started. “Do you want to know what I stole from that lab?”

 

Bart found it odd that the villain wanted to explain his plan but certainly didn’t question it.

 

The Reverse Flash held up a bracelet.

 

“What is it?” Bart responded un-enthused.

 

“It’s a particle modulator. Those dummies at the Wayne Industries Tech facility were developing it for medical research but they weren’t aware of its potential power!” He paused before continuing. “I came back from the future to steal it because it will allow me to control the entire speed force!”


	4. Chapter 4

Bart’s jaw fell open. He knew that the Reverse Flash, also known as Professor Zoom, was obsessed with speed, and controlling it and having it all to himself. Bart knew what that power in the wrong hands could do. He had to get that bracelet back from Zoom and destroy it.

 

“I know what you’re thinking Bart. You want to take this particle modulator from me. But I won’t let you. Only you and Barry stand in my way. In fact, Barry managed to take it from me and destroy it in the future, which is why I came back to steal it from your time. I had one last chance to reclaim it, today when it was first created in the lab. And I am going to use it to first get revenge on Barry for taking it from me in the first place. And then I will come for you. And then I will run the world and everyone who I don’t kill will be my slave.”

 

Zoom grinned and then pushed the civilian to the side hard causing him to crash into the road. He slipped on the wristband with the device on to his wrist, all within a millisecond, before running at Bart and hitting him so quickly Bart couldn’t counter.

 

“Argh!” Bart shouted as he went sliding on the asphalt of the road scraping holes into his suit causing him to bleed out in the freshly created gashes the road had made.

 

Zoom rushed over to stand on top of Bart before thrusting his hand vibrating into Bart’s chest. It was moving so quickly it was even a blur to Bart.

 

“This isn’t even the fastest I can go! I can still go faster and when I do, it will kill you.” Zoom said smiling like the psychopath he was.

 

“Get off of him!” Blue shouted anger coursing through his veins as he shot a capture bar at Zoom. He easily moved out of the way well before it hit him.

 

“Who are you?” he yelled back angered by the interruption and bold attempt to capture him. “Never mind, you won’t be alive long enough for it to matter!”

 

Zoom ran up the nearest building and leaped off of it to punch Jaime in the face. He did this at his regular speed as he was saving using his full speed for his revenge on Barry and Bart. He repeated this, punching Jaime in a different place each time. Zoom was caught off guard when the random hero managed to send a capture bar that pinned him against the ground when the scarab had managed to triangulate his position. He was unaware the unknown hero had the capacity to track him at such a speed.

 

Bart immediately ran over to him and slid the wristband off of him.

 

“Give that back you little twerp!” Zoom shouted sounding the angriest he had so far.

 

Bart started running and Zoom phased through the alien technology and ran after Bart. Both of them were out of sight within a blink.

 

“Bart!” Jaime yelled contacting him via their intercom.

 

“Kinda busy Blue playing the most important game of keep away in my life!” he responded instantly.

 

“What are you going to do! How can I help?” Jaime shrieked back not masking his concern.

 

“There’s only one thing I can do…” Bart responded.

 

Bart knew that he couldn’t run forever and that it would be a matter of time before Zoom caught him. He only had one option. He had to put on the particle modulator on his wrist and try to use it. He had no idea how to use it unlike Zoom.

 

“No! There’s gotta be a better way!” Jaime yelled in disbelief.

 

“Khaji Da! How can I help Bart?” Jaime yelled at the scarab impatiently.

 

“You are not fast enough to catch up to him. I could estimate his position and his path based on geographical data points where he would most likely strategically run to avoid obstacles. I could predict his location in 2 minutes with a 73% chance of accuracy. I have no suggestions for helping the Impulse at this time.”

 

Jaime groaned in frustration. He would have to hope that Khaji Da was intelligent enough to calculate Bart’s location correctly and hopefully come up with a suggestion before arriving.

 

“Take me there now! And try to think of a solution on the way!” Jaime ordered.

 

Jaime was soon flying over the ocean. He knew Bart could run on water and that he’d likely have chosen it because there was less of chance or running into any obstacles there.

 

“Jaime. I have to do it. It’s my only choice! If I don’t everybody is doomed!” Bart said sternly over the intercom as Zoom got progressively closer.

 

“No! Just hold on!” Jaime barked back.

 

Khaji Da was right. He could see a fast blur approaching him from far away. His eyes were better equipped at noticing Bart having lived with him now for a few years.

 

Jaime lowered himself to hover just above the water to be at the same level as Bart and Zoom.

 

Not that Jaime could see it because they were still too far away, but Bart had slipped on the wrist band. And he slowed down suddenly taking Zoom by surprise and incapacitating him. He then grabbed him around the waist before running with all his speed no particular destination in mind hoping for the best.

 

Bart wasn’t even aware that Jaime had intercepted his path. As he ran with a dazed Zoom accelerating at a speed faster than he had ever gone before, he heard Jaime yell out his name. He looked to see Jaime only meters away and dug his feet into the water to skid forcing him to slow down.

 

But it was too late. Bart had just begun his transportation process into the speed force and his particles faded one by one as he entered. He yelled back in fear not sure what was happening to him, “Jaime!” before he was no longer on the Earthly plane.

 

“BART!” Jaime screamed louder than he even knew he could, his eyes wide in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime was instantly taken back to Wally’s death. He remembered seeing Wally fade out of existence the same way Bart just had. He floated there above the water not moving. Only his mind moved.

 

He had just witnessed the love of his life perish in front of him.

 

It took a second to process. Pain drowned him from head to toe. He blinked. Tears began streaming down his face but he couldn’t feel them.

 

All Jaime could think about was that he had just lost his anchor. His home. Bart Allen was his home. It was where or rather who he belonged with. Without him, he was homeless. Lost.

 

Jaime’s head pounded. He didn’t want to move or speak. He didn’t want to do anything.

 

The scarab who had been silent until now took the opportunity to speak.

 

“Jaime Reyes. Are you okay?”

 

Jaime ignored the scarab. Jaime was in shock.

 

The scarab waited patiently. Every few minutes he would try eliciting a verbal or mental response from Jaime but he got none.

 

After an hour of Jaime hovering in the same spot and ignoring not only Khaji Da, but countless calls from the team, they showed up in the bioship.

 

Miss Martian flew out while the team watched on.

 

“Jaime are you okay?” Miss Martian asked with major concern in her voice.

 

Jaime didn’t respond. His eyes didn’t move when she flew directly in front of him.

 

“Jaime I don’t want to have to do this but you’re not responding to me verbally or telepathically. I am going to go in to your mind because something is wrong with you.”

 

She placed her hands around his temples outside the armor. It took her a second but she managed to navigate into Jaime’s mind.

 

She witnessed the events of Bart and Zoom as if she was there. She gasped in horror and tears welled in her eyes when she saw Bart fade away. It was all too familiar to her as well. Re-watching Bart’s death through Miss Martian’s mind read triggered something in Jaime causing his brain to jump-start.

 

The feelings of loss and pain came flooding through Jaime’s mind. Feelings of pure grief came crashing against Miss Martian like the ocean they were hovering above.

 

Miss Martian screamed as she lunged backwards gripping her own head as she returned to her mind and body, overwhelmed by Jaime’s pain. Jaime came back to consciousness and had realized he had hurt M’gann.

 

“I’m sorry!” he yelled lunging forward to hold her steady while she tried to regain balance in her mind.

 

“No it’s okay!” she reassured. She looked up at Jaime with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry…”

 

“He’s... gone…” Jaime managed to get out.

 

“I know but you will be okay. I promise. Everything will be alright.”

 

Miss Martian had no idea how to comfort him. She didn’t know him all that well. It took her a second to think about Artemis and then she realized that Bart had now disappeared on exactly the same day Wally had.

 

“He saved us all. Just like Wally.” she said softly.

 

Jaime finally showed some emotions and clenched his teeth together before yelling at her, “I should have done something! There must have been something I could have done!”

 

“Jaime-”

 

“No you don’t understand!” Jaime yelled back at her. He shook his head and flew off.

 

“Wait!” she yelled after him as he flew away knowing he had no intention of returning.

 

She flew back to the bioship.

 

“Everyone. I don’t know how to say this. But Impulse… He…” she looked down unable to finish her sentence.

 

Everybody knew what she meant. Most of them gasped.

 

Miss Martian was grateful Artemis hadn’t come along on the mission to witness it. Nor was she looking forward to telling Artemis.

 

But her primary concern was Jaime. She had no idea where he had flown off to.

 

Jaime knew where was going.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime barged through the door to his parents’ house in El Paso after mercilessly knocking his knuckles against it. He ignored Milagro who had opened the door and ran to find his mother. When he did he hugged her and began sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“What’s wrong mijo?” she said her heartbreaking witnessing her son in this fragile state.

 

“Bart… He’s dead.”

 

Bianca started to cry herself as she had come to love Bart and was deeply saddened by the news. She hugged Jaime back tighter. 

 

Milagro had entered the room and heard what Jaime had said. She quietly approached them and wrapped her arms around both of them.

 

The three stood there for a long time. Their legs got sore.

 

Eventually Jaime looked up and pulled away from both of them.

 

“I need to go home.” he stated.

 

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Bianca asked knowing full well that it was a bad idea but knew trying to stop Jaime would be futile.

 

“Yes. I’ll be fine.” Jaime responded before walking out of the house and armoring up to fly to his and Bart’s apartment. They were both 18 so they were old enough to lease one.

 

They had loved the freedom they had. Just the two of them. They frequently visited their families and the houses they had spent most of their lives in, but this apartment had become the most special place to both of them.

 

Jaime arrived soon enough and pulled out a key from his pocket after armoring down.

 

He stood there at the door for a moment. He thought about how he would never share another moment with Bart in the apartment again. He slid the key into the door handle. It felt like a stab to his own gut. He turned the handle and opened the door.

 

He aimlessly wandered in ignoring all the photos of them on the wall until he reached the living area. The first thing he noticed was Bart’s clothed draped all over the place. He started to cry remembering all the times he had gotten annoyed at Bart for leaving his clothes everywhere but he secretly loved how messy Bart was. It challenged him and he also liked the reminder that Bart was all around him.

 

He picked up one of Bart’s jumpers. He could smell Bart off of it. He buried his face in it and started crying even harder.

 

He eventually stood up and walked over to the bench where it was scattered in empty Chicken Whizee packets. It filled Jaime with a rage of sadness. Seeing all these little reminders of Barts recent presence only fueled the fire. With one sweep of his arm, he swiped them all onto the floor sending mugs and glasses onto the floor with them. They all shattered, the shards that ran across the floor in different directions reminded Jaime of Bart.

 

He wailed angrily and broke a number of other items in their kitchen at the reminder.

 

He slumped on the floor crying surrounded by the mess he had made and eventually cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bart stopped running and looked around bewildered. He was not on Earth anymore, well not the Earth he knew. He was in a different dimension. He could only see pure waves of energy spanning as far as the eye could see.

 

They all ranged between colors of red and white. There were bright orange and yellows strands mixed in. Whilst all the colors were chaotic, it was oddly one of the most beautiful things Bart had ever seen.

 

“Where am I?” Bart said out aloud trying to process his whereabouts.

 

“Bart! Is that you?” came a familiar voice.

 

“Wait I know that voice…” Bart muttered… “Wally!?!”

 

“Oh my god! How did you get here?” Wally yelled in excitement.

 

“I don’t know? I guess it was the particle modulator I’m wearing?” Bart responded. “Wait! Wally where are you? I can’t see you.”

 

“Give me a second.”

 

Wally suddenly began to emerge from the waves of energy flowing to the right of Bart.

 

“Wally!” Bart screech with Joy running to hug him. “You’re alive!” Bart said looking up at Wally with happy tears in his eyes. “We all thought you were dead!”

 

Wally looked back down at Bart with soft eyes that were resisting the urge to cry.

 

“Wait am I dead?” Bart asked his tone completely changing now.

 

“No!” Wally laughed. “We’re in the speed force!”

 

Bart realized he was very much alive. And if everyone had thought Wally had died when he really just entered another dimension, that meant that everyone probably thought Bart had died too. Specifically Jaime. A shiver went down Bart’s spine at the thought of him imaging how Jaime was coping right now.

 

“Bart? Is everything okay?” Wally asked observing Bart’s face become more saddened.

 

“It will be when I take us both home!” Bart returned sounding stronger now. “I don’t know how this thing works but it got me here and it can get us both back. I can feel it.” Bart was sounding motivational now.

 

Wally couldn’t resist the urge to cry anymore. The thought of being reunited with his parents, with Artemis, was too much.

 

“Let’s do it little man!” he said ruffling Bart's hair before hugging him again.

 

“Wait what do we do with Zoom?” Bart asked.

 

“Leave him here. He will be fine, speedsters survive here as they are one with the energy which is self-sustaining. You have no idea how much I have missed food though. But this is virtually a prison. He won’t be able to cause anymore trouble.” Wally stated.

 

“Okay.” Bart responded unsure.

 

“So I guess just hold onto my hand and run as fast as you possibly can?” Bart said looking over at Wally nervous unsure as to whether his plan would work.

 

“Okay!” Wally said back his entire body vibe-ing with hope.

 

“Go!” Bart shouted as he started running. He was faster than Wally so he had to use some of his strength to pull Wally along.

 

“It’s working!” Wally yelled in delight as he watched Bart slowly begin to fade out of the speed force.

 

Bart started to fade and then Wally began to fade too.

 

Suddenly Bart and Wally found themselves running on sand.

 

They were in a desert.

 

They both slowed down to stop running and caught their breath.

 

“Where are we now?” Bart managed to say between pants.

 

“We’re back!” Wally screeched before grabbing Bart and twirling him around in the air like he was a miracle.

 

“Thank you for bringing me back Bart, I can’t thank you enough.”

 

Bart smiled. “I am just so glad I found you!”

 

“Me too!” Wally enthused.

 

“Now if you don’t mind, I need to go see Artemis, it’s been long enough!” Wally added his voice breaking at the thought of seeing her again.

 

“I get it. I want to go find Jaime and let him know I am okay too.” Bart responded.

 

They ran off together and separated once they got closer to their individual destinations.


	8. Chapter 8

Wally burst ran into his parents house hoping to find Artemis there.

 

And she was. And so were his parents.

 

Wally’s mother Mary was the first to spot him. She was walking out of the kitchen with a tray of food she was bringing to the dining room table.

 

She dropped the tray when she saw Wally standing there in the middle of the room.

 

“Wally…” Mary’s voice wobbled with emotion.

 

Wally didn’t waste any time and ran over to hug her.

 

“Is it really you?” she managed to say between the heaviest breaths she had ever taken before as she tried to process this.

 

“Yes mom.” Wally responded.

 

“I don’t even care how. All that matters is that your back.”

 

“I missed you so much mom.”

 

“I missed you more!”

 

Wally couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He didn’t bother trying to argue with her.

 

“Rudy! Artemis!” when she yelled out  when she finally stood back from him. She didn’t remove her hands from his shoulders though. She never wanted to let him go again.

 

Rudy came in to the room next. He believed it straight away. He ran over to pull both his wife and Wally into a tight hug.

 

“Dad!” Wally said coarsely choking back tears.

 

And then she came in. There she was. She was as beautiful as ever. She had aged but in a good way. He smiled at the sight of her, it wasn’t even directed at her. She stood there in shock. “Wally.” she stuttered tilting her head in disbelief.

 

“Artemis.” he spoke tears welling in his eyes.

 

Artemis remained entrenched in her position. She wasn’t sure if this was some cruel dream that she was about to wake up from any moment or whether this was real.

 

Wally approached her slowly. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to leave. I never even got to say goodbye. But I’m back now.”

 

She started shaking. Wally quickly wrapped her in a hug and she fell apart in his arms.

 

“It’s really you. You’re back!” came her voice muffled by Wally’s chest.

 

She was saturating his shirt in tears but Wally didn’t care at all.

 

“I will never leave you again. I promise.” Wally whispered to her after kissing her head.

 

And they stood their embracing each other for what felt like forever. But neither of them minded.


	9. Chapter 9

Bart ran to his and Jaime’s apartment. He wasn’t even sure if Jaime would be home.

 

He ran up the stairs his excitement to see Jaime growing with each step. Bart felt like he was going to explode.

 

He slowed down to a jog once reaching the door to phase through it.

 

He zipped into the main living area. He couldn’t see Jaime. He then zipped into the kitchen.

 

He gasped when he saw all the damage Jaime had done to the kitchen. He worried what else Jaime had done in his absence.

 

Bart straightened when he heard a sniffle. It came from their bedroom. He zipped and stopped with both hands on the doorway to peer in not sure what to expect.

 

He spotted Jaime. He was on their bed hugging Bart’s pillow. Jaime was facing toward the window in the opposite direction to Bart so Jaime hadn’t seen him yet.

 

Bart’s heart melted at the sight of Jaime clinging to his pillow. The quilt was on the floor between himself and the bed as if Jaime had pushed it off so it was just him and Bart’s pillow on the bed. Bart knew Jaime must have been cold without the quilt over him. It was fairly cold.

 

But for Jaime the warmth of Bart’s pillow was all he needed or cared about.

 

Bart finally took the opportunity to zip over to the bed quietly and sit behind Jaime who was still lying on his side facing away from him before softly saying, “Would you prefer the real deal?”

 

Jaime lifted his head and immediately swiveled it around recognizing the voice straight away.

 

“Bart!” he exclaimed with nothing but pure joy.

 

Jaime tackled Bart in an effort to hug him that sent them both falling off the bed onto the floor landing on the quilt.

 

“Ow.” Bart said softly laughing as Jaime smothered him in kisses from above. The first few were on the forehead, cheek and jaw before Jaime finally dived in for a proper kiss on the lips.

 

Jaime kissed Bart deeply revealing just how much he had missed him.

 

“If you’re going to kiss me like that I need to disappear more often!” Bart said with a grin. But Jaime wasn’t quite over it to laugh at the speedster’s humor.

 

“I thought I had lost you forever.” Jaime said tears dropping down onto Bart’s chest.

 

“It’s okay Jaime! I am not going anywhere!” Bart said lifting a hand and placing it on Jaime’s cheek to reassure him.

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily anyway!” Bart said taking another stab at trying to put a smile on Jaime’s face since he hated to see Jaime sad.

 

Jaime was finally able to smile, it was more so out of relief than the joke but he smiled nonetheless.

 

Jaime leaned down and hugged Bart again. He didn’t care how uncomfortable it was wrapping his arms underneath Bart on the un-nurturing floor since the quilt provided virtually no support. It was uncomfortable for Bart too but he didn’t care either. He just hugged Jaime back as tightly as he could.

 

“I honestly don’t know what I’d ever do without you Bart. I love you so much.” Jaime said to him.

 

“I love you too Jaime.” Bart said knowing that he would be as equally lost without Jaime.


End file.
